spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hole in Peterson
(Scene cuts to Susie's baseball game) Annoucer: "And Susie Peterson scores giving her team the 8-7 win over New Kelp City. And now her team is in fifth place after being in dead last for most of the season." Woman with the Ultra Wristwatch: "Wow, Shubie, I don't think we've ever been as high as fifth place before." Shubie: "Thanks, but I'm sure my daughter isn't the only reason why we're good now." Ultra Wristwatch Woman: "Oh, nonsense. You're daughter is the entire reason why we're this good. Without her, we would've been in last for the rest of the season." Shubie: "Thanks." Ultra Wristwatch Woman: "Say, I was wondering if you would like to go golfing with me and a few other mothers this tomorrow." Shubie: "That would be great! Who else is coming?" Ultra Wristwatch Woman: "Oh, just the mother over there who brings her kids to school with jetpacks, and the lady over there who has that machine that puts on her clothes for her." Shubie: "Ok. When should I be there?" Ultra Wristwatch Woman: "We're teeing off at 9. Oh and by the way, can you please wear something else to the course tomorrow. I mean what you have on is fine, but it wouldn't fit the country club's dress code. So try to wear a nice polo shirt tomorrow, okay?" Shubie: "Ok. See you tomorrow at 9." (Scene cuts to the other ladies waiting for Shubie at the golf course the next day) Ultra Wristwatch Woman (looks at her watch): "Where is she? I told her to be there at nine." Woman who takes her kids to school with jetpacks: "Maybe she's just late." Woman with the machine that puts on her clothes for her: "I doubt it. All I ever see her wear is that light blue bikini. If she even showed up I doubt they'll let her in because she's probably not even wearing a polo shirt." Woman with the jetpacks: "Why don't we just start the game. (looks at her watch) It's already 9:06." Shubie: "Sorry I'm late!" The other mothers gasp. Shubie: "What?" Jetpack Woman: "Shubie, you look...stunning." Shubie: "Why thank you it took me forever to find this yellow polo shirt." Ultra Wristwatch Woman: "Well it looks amazing. Anyway, who's up for a round of golf?" The ladies walk over to the tee. Ultra Wristwatch Woman gets up and hits the ball about 150 yards. Shubie goes next and hits it 200 yards. Ultra Wristwatch Woman: "Wow. How do you hit it so far?" Jetpack Woman: "Oh, that's nothing. 300 yards." The woman hits the ball 300 yards. Shubie: "How'd you do that?" Jetpack Woman: "With my Driver 4000 of course. All I have to do is tell the ball how far I want it to go and it automatically hits it that far." Woman with the clothes machine: "Well, I have the Driver 4500! 400 yards." She hits the ball 400 yards into the woods. Shubie: "I guess it doesn't include accuracy." Shubie and the other women begin to laugh. (Scene cuts to Nancy and Sadie sitting in a golf cart) Nancy watches Shubie with binoculars. Nancy: "Look at her. She's having so much fun with her rich friends." Sadie: "Yeah, that looks like fun, why don't we join them?" Nancy: "Are crazy? I hate Shubie, and plus, those women wouldn't want to talk to us middle class people. We have to stop this." Sadie: "Well, what did you have in mind?" Nancy: "Uh, I don't know. Oh wait! We should make this the worst day of her life!" Sadie: "Well, I don't really have anything against Shubie." Nancy: "Well, it would be fun, wouldn't it?" Sadie: "Yeah, you're right! It would be fun." Nancy: "Alright, then let's make this the worst day of her life." (Scene cuts to Nancy and Sadie flattening one of Shubie's golf cart's tires) Nancy: "When those women come back to drive to the next hole, they won't be able to go anywhere!" Sadie: "Oh no! Nancy, they're coming!" Nancy and Sadie hide behind some bushes. Ultra Wristwatch Woman: "Nice birdie on that last hole Shubie." Shubie: "Thanks. Oh, drat. One of our tires is flat. Good thing the country club gave us a spare!" Shubie puts in the spare tire and drives away. Nancy: "Dang it!" (Scene cuts to Shubie hiting the ball right next to some woods) Nancy grabs the ball from behind the bush. Nancy: "She can't play if she can't find the ball." Shubie goes down to find her ball. Shubie: "Hey where did my ball go?" Jetpack Woman: "Maybe, it in the woods. Sometimes the wind will push it into there." Shubie goes into the woods and finds her golf ball. Shubie hits the golf ball. The golf ball hits Sadie in the head, and goes into the hole. Ultra Wristwatch Woman: "Nice shot, Shubie!" (Scene cuts to Nancy chopping down a tree) Nancy: "She can't make get the ball in the hole with a tree covering it!" The tree falls on top of the hole. Harold walks by. Harold: "This tree can be the perfect experiment for my disintegrating ray!" Harold disintegrates the tree. A ball goes in the hole. Jetpack Woman: "Great shot, Shubie!" Nancy storms away. (Scene cuts to Shubie putting) Nancy: "She can't score if the green's flooded!" Sadie turns on a hose, and Nancy starts submerging the field. Shubie puts the ball put it the water pushes it away from the hole. Clothes Machine Woamn: "Gaah!" Clothes Machine Woman slips and creates a huge splash that sends the ball into the hole. Nancy sprays water directly in Clothes Machine Woman's face before storming off. (Scene cuts to Nancy putting a stick of dynamite in Shubie's driver. Nancy: "This one will get her for sure." Sadie: "Isn't this one going a little too far." Nancy: "Of course not, and plus, won't it be funny to see the driver explode! Ha ha ha!" Nancy's eye starts twitching. Sadie: (looks at her watch) Oh, would you look at the time! I have to uh, take care of the baby!" Sadie walks away. Nancy: "Fine! More fun for me!" Shubie and the other women walk by. Shubie: "I think I'll use my 9 iron for this hole." Shubie and the other women walk away, leaving the rest of their clubs in the golf cart. The golf cart explodes. Nancy: "That's it!" Nancy runs over to a nearby golf cart. Nancy takes a sock covering a golf club, rips two holes in it, and puts it over her face. Nancy then gets in the golf cart and drives toward the other women. Ultra Wristwatch Woman: "Watch out!" The women dive out of the golf cart's way. Nancy turns around and starts chasing them again. Shubie: "Run!" The women run away. Jetpack Woman pulls out a jetpack and flies away. Clothes Machine Woman dives into a sand pit. Ultra Wristwatch Woman runs past Shubie, and jumps into a golf cart. Ultra Wristwatch Woman starts driving away. Ultra Wristwatch Woman: "Shubie, get in!" Shubie tries to grab the back of the cart, but trips over a rock. Ultra Wristwatch Woman drives away. Shubie struggles to get up, and starts running away from Nancy. (Scene cuts to Harold walking by) Shubie: "Harold, watch out!" Harold: "Aah!" Harold shots the disintegrating ray which disintegrates the golf cart. Nancy goes flying through midair and falls into the green she sprayed water in earlier. Nancy slides through the water, and to a woman teeing off on the hole. Nancy tries to get up, but slips. The woman hits her ball, and Nancy, sending Nancy into the woods. Nancy falls into a hole in a tree, and can't get out. Nancy: "Well, at least I wrecked Shubie's game." A ball hits her in the face. (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Possible candidates for deletion Category:2014 Category:HippoHead Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts